1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of sliding panel space divider systems for rooms. More specifically, this invention relates to a sliding panel space divider system that is easy to install between walls of a room or within a door frame, that is light weight and has panels that are translucent or transparent to permit the passage of light in the room(s) within which such system is installed.
2. Related Art
There are many different types of sliding panel systems serving the commercial and residential markets. However, most types of sliding panels utilize heavy panel materials, e.g., glass or wood, have a wood or metal frame surrounding each panel and a top and/or a bottom track system to maintain the panels in position and guide them. There are a few light weight panel systems which use framed panels and upper and lower tracks, or framed panels with upper tracks and lower guide tracks. Additionally, the widely used track beams that carry such panels, due to the weight of the panels, are typically mounted directly to the wall or ceiling along the length of the track beam.
Additionally, light polymeric resin panels are also known in the art, see for example ECORESIN® panels manufactured and sold by 3Form, Inc. (Salt Lake City, Utah). These panels are translucent thermoplastic panels that are used in decorative architectural applications, such as panels, splashes, appliance panels, shower surrounds, privacy panels, cabinet doors, raised panel inserts, flooring, office furniture panels, chairs, tables, art, stained glass type windows, signage, store displays, store fronts, transaction tops and desks (www.3-form.com). Several of 3Form's numerous US Patents and publications on these panels are U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,159 to Suare et al, 2010/0143662 to Suare, 2011/0226424 to Willham and U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,486 to Suare.
The following is a list of US Patents that may be relevant to the patentability of the herein claimed invention:
1,689,665 to Cramp2,614,626 to Garcia2,930,072 to Light.3,260,303 to Pipe3,348,603 to Ford3,642,051 to Goldner4,221,255 to Barkemeyer5,016,318 to Harris5,109,910 to Tortorella et al.5,232,039 to Shapiro et al.5,406,761 to Hobbiebrunken et al.5,819,833 to Swiszcz et al.5,899,303 to Allen6,098,342 to Bischof et al.6,352,097 to Kern et al.6,360,487 to Kern et al.6,393,772 to McRoberts et al.6,557,303 to Finke et al.6,581,242 to Owens6,761,782 to Swiszcz et al.6,848,214 to Bischof et al6,923,238 to Kern et al.7,174,944 to Clark et al.7,350,244 to Handley7,568,311 to Shivak et al.7,743,558 to Jakob-Bamberg et al.7,762,305 to Huang7,958,926 to Colson et al.2008/0196206 to Chen et al.2010/0101150 to Huang2010/0139037 to Hufen et al.D254,120 to LangD292,318 10 to MartinelliD540,473 04 to LoggenD546,971 07 to Bell et al.D604,428 11 to Waters